Sympathy for the Devil
by AkitachiSheppard
Summary: This is not a Slash, nor a Sam/Lucifer nor a Dean/Castiel it's just a story about a girl who help Lucifer on his searching for a new vessel. Lucifer has escaped from jail and it's finding a new human. By the way, if you're looking for a battle between Crowley and Lucifer, here IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. You are warned. It's a short story, though. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Lucifer.**

My life was always boring before I met a very special person. His name is Lucifer. It might sound crazy but he is the most special guy I've ever met in my life. You must be wondering how the hell a mother can call her son like that; the truth is he's never had a mum or even a real Dad, he is an angel. You may know him as the Devil, but he's not a real bad guy, as I've said he is special.

I met him when I was about twenty-two. I was travelling through the country with no plans at all of staying anywhere. I just love going to others states, getting different jobs and not staying in there for so long.

I didn't really have a life, or friends, or even family. I was all the family I needed, 'cuz without me I'll be nothing, of course. I don't need anybody to look after me but me, myself.

Well, I was on my way to Iowa when a strange blonde and pretty handsome guy asked me if I could get him to Iowa City. I nodded and he sat next to me. I felt weird on his presence, and I didn't know exactly why. He didn't told me his name, only where he wanted me to leave him.

We didn't speak while I was driving and that gave me a stranger feeling. His presence was overwhelming and I kind of fainted at the wheel.

Next thing I knew was that I was hospitalized. When I opened my eyes all I could see was a very brightness light and green painted walls. The smell was actually like every hospital worldwide smells like.

I felt, once again, a strange presence around me and when I turned my head what I saw was the guy that I met on the road. He chuckled at me and didn't say a single word. Nobody except me could see the guy, but I knew that he was pretty real. He ate like everyone and he went to the bathroom, too.

I stayed at the hospital for a whole week, they made me different tests to know if I was crazy and I passed every single one so they decided to let me go. They asked if I kept seeing the man, and I answered no, which was a totally lie.

Once on my car the strange and blonde guy talked to me for the very first time since I started to see him. His voice was suave and deep.

"At last outside"

I gave him a brief and astonishing look.

"You can talk"

"Of course I can", he told me. "Do you really think I'm a hallucination? Well, I'm pretty real. I just didn't wanted to be sawn, I can do that stuff, y'know. I'm an angel"

I almost threw the car through the woods. At that moment I started to think that I was actually the craziest person on the world.

The guy laughed out loud, "You're not crazy. It's true. My name is Lucifer"

_What the fuck is this man saying? Maybe he is the crazy one, not me. _I thought and the guy read me my mind I didn't know how.

"Either am I crazy. It's true. I'm the Devil as you, humans, called me."

"So, why can I see you, then? Why did you choose me?"

I was talking to him, trying to believe him even if it was just a bit, but that was too goddamn folly…

The truth was, though, that I was very, very, very bored and, I have to admit, that I've just wanted to know more about… well, Lucifer.

"I didn't choose you. I've chosen this man", he was talking about his body, about him like he was somebody else and not how he looked like. "You're just… How about an amusement? Is this how you said, amusement?"

"Then, why am I your fucking amusement?" I was starting to get mad at him.

"You're kinda special, you know. Your family is dead and you just go anywhere trying to get some fun. Am I true?"

"Maybe or maybe not"

He nodded.

"Well, whatever. You're the one who is going to find my new recipient for me", he said. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Your, what did you say?" I had to ask.

"This is starting to get old and broken", he was talking once again about his body. "And I think it can take it anymore. I'm too strong and this guy is just so fucking weak. I need a new person to translate in. Do you know what I'm talking about?" I just denied. "This is not my real appearance, humans can't see the real me, so I have to choose a person to be on it. And this man was the first one that, actually, said _yes_ to me. But it's weak and I'm destroying him"

"So, are you saying that I can find you a poor new victim?"

I've denied that too. It was so crazy I could feel my head about to explode. It was so surreal that couldn't be true. I was talking with a real crazy guy. And if he was actually sincere, it was a foolish thought… _Not_, definitely no.

He couldn't be sincere, but a little part of me kind of believed him. He couldn't be kidding, someone just not tell that is an angel, if he says that his name is Lucifer, is most fool yet. Someone just not be so sincere when he says something like that… It is folly.

I gave him a short, shyly look. He was looking at me like he found me the most interesting thing he has sawn in his fucking life. His face was so goddamn sincere.

How some buddy like him can say something like that? He smiled at me at that thought, he was reading my mind once again, it felt weird… really fucking weird. I thought he was the most handsome and, at the same time, craziest man ever.

"That's exactly what I asking you to do", he nodded. "What do you say to that?"

I took a moment to think. If I said no and he was actually the fucking Lucifer, he could kill me when I'll try to say the word _no_. Besides, if I said no, I didn't know what could happen next. So, for my own good I said _yes, fuck, yes._

"Where are we going then?" I asked after making the most stupid and at the same time smartest thing I ever done in my life.

"We are going to a motel. You need rest and me too. So, we are finding a good place to rest"

While I was driving he started to sing a rude song about how he, literally, _fucked a girl till her death_. I put the radio but he immediately turned it off and started singing once again but now a Rolling Stone's song, Sympathy for the Devil.

….

"GOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOORNING, VIETNAM!" Lucifer screamed at me the morning after I met him.

I opened my eyes big and the sunshine got me blind.

"What the fuck?" I asked trying to see, even a bit, failing.

"It's time to wake up, _babe_"

_Babe_, he told me babe. It was the first time, and he the first _person_ who called me like that.

I gave him a look, and he put his tongue out. He has his tongue divide in two parts. That was the time when I kind of realize that he wasn't human.

He smiled happily.

"She just realizes that", he said with happiness.

I smiled him back. It felt strange but at the same time so fucking good.

I didn't know what was happening to me. I was kind of falling in love with the Devil. I thought that he was the cutest guy ever. He was nice on his own ways, and he liked the Rolling Stones.

When we went to have breakfast that day he was all the time laughing at the people in the restaurant, and they didn't even realized that the Devil was making fun of them because Lucifer was invisible on that moment. I tried not to laugh out loud when he kind of disturbed a little fella making his spoon just disappear in front of his eyes.

"Can you stop, please?" I asked him whispering. I didn't want him to stop but I was kind of scared of people thoughts and me finally laughing my ass off.

But he didn't stop. He still making fun, then I decided to leave my coffee on the table and I went outside before I would spill the liquid out at anybody face. Lucifer was, at that moment, kind of sad because I just made his fun ended. He didn't say a word for a while. Then he stopped walking and was looking at some bushes at the corner of the street. I watched him making whatever he was making from a very short distance. I saw Lucifer talking with the bushes. I was kind of freaking out. He called the bushes Crowley before a suit man appeared from behind them. He was short, well-looking, and suit up all in black. He gave Lucifer a terrified look.

I was surprised he, Crowley, or whatever his name was, could see my new strange friend. I didn't know why the new guy was scared of Lucifer until I heard the whole conversation.

Crowley was a demon, and he worked for Lucifer at the very beginning but now he was kind of a traitor. And when the Devil was locked, once again, in a jail Crowley was called King of Hell.

The suit up guy was afraid of Lucifer because he thought the angel could kill him at the moment. But nothing violent happened.

"Wha-what? Aren't you going to kill me?" Crowley acted surprised.

"Of course not. You know I don't like so much those idiots. I think you are as useless as the humans. No offence", that last part was for me. I denied with my head. "By the way, where are my friends, the Winchesters?"

They started to speak about people I didn't know. An angel called Castiel, and Kevin, the prophet. I was starting to freaking out so I had to stop them talking. They gave me a short and then started to speak once again.

I was lost since the very beginning so I decided to go back to the car and wait Lucifer there.

They had to have a long conversation because I felt asleep sitting on the car.

When I opened my eyes I was lying in a bed. My first thought was that everything that happened the days before was the strangest and weirdest dream I ever had. But then I saw Lucifer starring at the room's door. He said _hi_ and he came to me without saying anything more. I started to feel something on my guts when Lucifer was in front of me, so fucking close. His blue eyes looked at me like I was really special as always. I just loved the color of his eyes, they were so blue. And for the first time I didn't feel awkward at his presence.

I had a lot of questions to ask him. Who were the Winchesters? What meant that someone was a prophet? And why I had to, exactly, find him a new recipient? But I didn't have to ask, Lucifer already knew all my doubts.

"We'll talk later", he said.

I nodded, he touched me and I felt asleep once again.


	2. Chapter 2

English is not my mother tongue, so I make mistakes... If you see any review.

**Chapter 2. An unexpected attack.**

I left her sleeping.

I took a walk because I had to think, deeply. And being in the room looking her dreaming was the worst thing I could do at that moment. I lied when I said her she was my amusement. I was trying to sound like the Devil, not as the fucking angel I was deep inside of me. I was a fucking fella from _heaven_ in love with someone like Amy. She is not as an ordinary girl as she thinks she is. She has something more powerful and beautiful inside of her. She doesn't even remember who, or _what_, she is.

I had to admit, too, that my new vessel's searching was a pretext to be around her, to look after her, and the first time I tried to do it she fainted and sent to a hospital whose doctors thought that she was actually crazy, fool of me. I had to control my presence's pressure or was about to bury her.

My walk was in vain, I couldn't stop thinking about Amy there on the bed's motel's room. So I just walked back to the place.

When I arrived there, I saw her dressing up. She was almost completing naked and she tried to cover her boobs. I turned my back to the door turning pink.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were in that way, I- Just-". I started apologizing when she stopped me.

"Sorry for the scream. You really surprised me"

"I must've nocked the door. So, it was my fault"

"You got it", she said smiling at me.

I was surprised yet. She kept talking to me after I said her I was the Devil, she even SMILED at me. People used to be scared of me, but she didn't. Most people could think that was crazy, but the truth is that she wasn't quite a really person.

It was also true that so many years at _hell_ made me be very needy. And Amy was the first girl that didn't walk away from me at the beginning…

Suddenly an awkward silence started between us. She was looking me in the eye and I tried not to be embarrassed. _You're the Devil,_ I talked to myself, _the FUCKING Devil, and you have to be a rude guy._

But I just couldn't…

Before I could realize what was happening she was on me, still looking in my eye. My guts went beside down. She was very awkward when she tried to kiss me. I could see her doubts on his grey eyes, I was pretty sure she could see mines. Then I couldn't take that anymore and I put her head between my hands and slowly I raised her chin up because on that moment she was looking his feet. I brought her nearer and I gave her a sweet kiss in the corner of her lips. When we left she looked at my doubtfully once again. I didn't know what the fuck I was doing and either she.

"I- I", she started. She couldn't complete her sentence. She didn't know exactly what to say.

I just looked her under the moonlight, she was so pretty…

But when I approached to kiss her again she refused me.

"Have you heard that?" She asked. I denied.

Suddenly I could hear some noise outside the room. Amy was scared and I went to the door to see what was happening. A crow was running away of their rooms screaming out loud and I could see a lot of demons trying to catch them all. One of the demons visualized me and I shut the door quickly. But it was too late.

I gave Amy a look, she wasn't had all her clothes on but we hadn't get time.

"C'mon", I told her. "Take this", and I gave her one of my demons knives. "If someone strange tries to kill you, I want you to use it. We are going to your car. Don't look back, only follow me. Do you understand?"

She nodded but wasn't pretty sure. I held her hand and started to run as hell. I was faster than the demons but they were more. I didn't care.

I killed the demon that had sawn me and I get another knife from my pocket and still running. I could feel Amy's hand tightly on mine and I run faster.

What fool of me. That was my fucking _fault_. It was my fault because I was the one who had the fucking urgency of have a walk.

We miraculously get to the car. Amy sat in the passenger seat and I was the one who drove that time. It felt strange, but at least we were saved, till then.

* * *

The day after the runaway Amy woke up almost at afternoon. I didn't sleep because I needn't it. So I was vigilante the whole night. She yawned and smiled saying _hi_. I smiled her back.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around us.

"We're on California."

She nodded yawning once again.

"I'm starving"

I gave her a donuts and a coffee. She thanked me kissing my cheek. She ate as faster as she could, I didn't know why, and we went to find a new motel where we could be.

Once on our new room we started to talk about the doubts I knew she had. I started explaining myself. I talked about the Winchester boys, Castiel the angel and Kevin the new prophet.

"And your new vessel, who is he?" She asked when I finished talking.

"Well, Sam is the best one but he didn't help, so I took this one again although I kinda kill him. Now I've found a guy from Detroit who is perfect to me. His name is Alex Armstrong"

"Where is he now?"

"You are the one who is going to find him"

"How the hell I'll do that?" She screamed at me.

"You know him better than anyone. But just don't remember. I'm here to help you remember him"

"I'm going to take a shower" She said and just disappeared on the bathroom.

That time I waited in the room. One mistake was enough until then.

* * *

Even when nobody read this, I wanted to put another chapter... If you read this time please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I am really, really, really sorry for the delay, I could tell a lot of lies, but the truth is I was trying to make a good chapter... And well, -I am not good explaining myself, you know...- this is it... Hope you like it, and stuff.

**Chapter 3. It can't help.**

I needed to think so I decided to take a shower. I didn't think about the runaway. Either about the new information I just figured out. I was thinking about the kiss we had before the demons tried to catch us. It was the first kiss I gave feeling it, and the first that I knew was a mistake. But I didn't really care. I didn't give a shit about it. Lucifer was special, even being the Devil. And the truth is that I felt something estrange deep inside of me. A kind of recognition feeling that I didn't know what it could mean.

The cold water fell from the roof to my hair, to every part of my body, and my muscles get relaxed. For an estrange reason I always take a cool shower. I like the cold more than the hot. Cool showers relax me in ways hot ones don't.

I ended up closing my eyes, feeling the cold water getting into places of my body I didn't really know I had. The first thing I saw were his blue eyes looking at me like he always does. Then were his lips telling me he was sorry. _Sorry for what_, I wanted to tell him but my voice didn't release. He smiled. Then I felt his lips in mine, his arms around me, his wet and naked body so close to mine. Unconsciousness my left hand went to my vagina, and with fast moves I made myself scream in pleasure. I stayed hold in there, the other hand in the wall, imagining it was the Lucifer's vessel's cock which made me feeling that pleasure.

Suddenly I remembered he was at the bedroom. He might have heard me screaming... I turned pink, and awkwardly I put a towel around my figure and went outside.

Lucifer was standing in front of the bathroom door with a demon knife on his left hand. He just thought I was being attacked or something… I laughed at this face which made him feeling embarrassed.

He looked away.

Before I could realize what the hell I was doing, I felt Lucifer's body as closer as in my vision. The angel was as surprised as I.

One thing I remember was feeling my towel falling to the ground, letting me naked in front of Lucifer, once again.

* * *

She was all over again naked in front of me. That time I didn't feel awkward at all at the situation. I, slowly, get my lips close to hers, she didn't refuse me, and so, I carried on. The kiss was wet, and cold, and a bit needy.

We finally found the bed, she was under me, completely naked, and I couldn't help when my cock suddenly decided to get tight. I ignored it and kissed Amy's neck first, and then I followed kissing her lips, over and over and over again. Her hands were looking for my belt, and after she found it my pants and trousers reached the floor. So it did my shirt.

I was still kissing her when I decided to use my tongue in other places. The first top was her nipples. I stayed there for a long time, pleasing myself while I heard her groaning. I kept going down till I reached her sex, for a moment she said no but I didn't care. This was the last place where my tongue was before I fucked her. I left her vagina when she screamed _yes_ from the top of her lungs. At the time I did that I felt my cock tighter than before. Amy held my face with her hands making me kissing her, she bite my lip and I couldn't stand anymore.

Now I was inside her, in a different way than before, it felt warm there. I didn't want to leave. Amy was getting crazy, groaning a hundred times per minute, asking me to carry on, and on, and on. I did what she wanted. I wish I could stay there forever. Even I was getting crazy. I were about to forget who I really was when my partner started screaming my name. But I didn't seem to care.

When we finally get to the climax the pleasure exploded in our heads. I kept moving, so was Amy.

But it didn't end up there. Now Amy was the one on the top, she was looking for something I didn't know till I felt it. Her tongue was near my cock, and before she started sucking it she said to me, "I going to return you the favor".

My back arched because of the pleasure Amy was making me feel. She really knew how to do it, slowly, without teeth, once, twice, three times, four times… So many I couldn't count them. So much pleasure…

* * *

And that's it... I'm not good writing sex scenes in English, so I could make a lot of mistakes... As always, I do really appreciate any kind of review...


End file.
